creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Star
Amelie Stanton was a young woman of 20 years who lived during the 1940s and became immortal. Appearance Amelie has long flowing black hair with blue eyes that can be seen as cold as ice. She wears a long black flowing dress that shows off her legs and wears a star shaped pendant that is the source for her powers and carries a long magic staff that has a blue star on the top. Personality She is quite cold and cruel to many as well as cocky and stubborn when she is determined to get what she wants. How She Kills She kills her victims by making a deal with them. She will grant them their wish in exchange for something in return afterwards. When the victim cannot give her what she asks for in return she steals their souls with her magic star staff. Backstory Amelie was born into a high class family of the rich and powerful Stantons. She was pampered and spoiled by her parents. She believed that she can get anything she wants when she wants just by demanding it. As an adult, she became more selfish and arrogant. She wanted more power and upon one of her father's workers discovering an ancient pendant that is rumored to have magic powers and whomever wears it would gain unimaginable power, she demanded that the worker bring it to her. The worker who also wanted the pendant thought up a plan and brought it to her. He tried to use the power of the pendant to kill her but instead of killing her she made a wish that she would live forever and the pendant obeyed. That was the one thing the worker did not think to do before he carried out his plan. She became immortal and killed the worker by stealing his soul. Amelie became so powerful that she didn't think about the consequences of using the pendant. With every wish she makes, she loses her energy. Due to her immortality, she cannot be killed. Eventually, however, the pendant will consume her soul. Once she had learned this, she began asking others to makes deals with her by letting them make their wishes. Then, once they cannot uphold their end of the deal with her, she takes their soul. However, the countless souls that she has taken become apart of her and corrupts her own soul from remaining pure. Facts * She met a man who, even though he wouldn't make a normal wish, she fell in love with him because of his unusual antics. * She later gave up her powers in order to stay with the man and renamed herself Lily Nightray (the surname being her beloved) to renew herself for the better and live as a different person with another identity. * She disappeared in 1988 leaving her Proxies behind in confusion. ** Her Proxies consist of Rebel, Raven, Red Terror, and more. ** Amelie/Lily passed on her Operator Status to her daughter Emilia Nightray who took over for her. Category:Female Category:Operator Category:Ageless Category:Adult Category:OC Category:In A Relationship Category:Immortal